Many organizations such as businesses, associations, and governments employ complex information technology systems. Often, a system requires tens, hundreds, and even thousands of components such as web servers, application servers, databases, firewalls, routers, operating systems, and software applications. Each of these components may produce data relating to the operation of the component. In some instances, some portion of this data may be analyzed to identify, diagnose, and remedy problems within an information technology system. Errors messages, aberrant values, and other similar content within the produced data may indicate that a problem is occurring, and may be monitored automatically and by human technicians.